1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stents of improved cell configuration.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Stents are radially expandable endoprostheses which are typically intravascular implants capable of being implanted transluminally and enlarged radially after being introduced percutaneously. They have also been implanted in urinary tracts and bile ducts. They are used to reinforce body vessels and to prevent restenosis following angioplasty in the vascular system. They may be self-expanding or expanded by an internal radial force, such as when mounted on a balloon.
In the past, stents have been generally tubular but have been composed of many cell configurations and have been made of many materials, including metals and plastic. Ordinary metals such as stainless steel have been used as have shape memory metals such as Nitinol and the like. Stents have also been made of biodegradable plastic materials. Such stents have been formed from wire, tube stock, and the like.